


A Little Treat

by RandomRyu



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, blowjob, clint barton - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki rewards Clint for his cooperation and hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Treat

**Author's Note:**

> "You deserve a little something for your hard work," Loki started, letting the hand on Clint's shoulder go up to weave through the archer's short hair. He didn't flinch, letting the other practically pet him.

Clint doesn’t know how to feel under the mind control of Loki. Sometimes he feels like he should rebel against him, attack him even. But he can’t. No matter how hard he tries to, his mind belongs to the powerful God of Mischief. He follows every order, every demand that the man gives to him. Sometimes he gets tangled up in very sticky situations where he has to take some drastic measures, but other than that, he carries out his master’s orders very well. 

At the moment, his orders are to watch over the lab. His now usually colored eyes, shining a bright teal color, scan over the large room. Other mind-controlled humans are shuffling around and working swiftly, not making one mistake or fault in their seemingly programmed jobs. He’s used to this. At the start of the day, it’s all the same. Get up. Get ready as quickly as possible. Watch over the lab for anyone not doing their job until further instructions. Carry out any orders his master has for him. Go to bed. Repeat. It’s all become burned into his mind. Even though he still had a bit of himself fighting to get out, it was all no use. Nothing could change him easily at this point. None of the Avengers seemed to try and get him free. But he still waited and served the god. 

“Agent Barton,” Loki places a hand on Clint’s shoulder from behind. If Clint was himself, he would have turned on his heel sharply and punched the god hard on the cheek, but he couldn’t. Instead, he turned around and looked at his master with a plain look on his face. No emotion. 

‘Yes, sir?” Clint keeps that expression on his face, his hands to his side. His bow and arrows are on his back as usual, only to be used when he is told. 

“Come with me. I will put someone else on watch of the lab, today you’re coming with me,” Loki had called over another lab attendant, a woman with shoulder length blonde hair that curled at the ends. She wore a long lab coat, her eyes shining as bright as Clint’s. She nodded when Loki had given her instructions to watch over the area, and she stood near Clint, taking his place for the time being. 

Loki had walked off, expecting for Clint to follow. He did, close as they weaved through the halls of the quite large space. He didn’t know what to expect, since he was always sent out on a helicopter with other humans able to fight and defend themselves on a mission. He rarely got time to relax other than at night when he was sleeping, but he found that he didn’t need those breaks. They just hindered him and distracted him, he would think. 

Loki had led them to his own room, closing the door behind them. His room looked bright and elegant for such a place as this. Everything was makeshift for the most part, but this seemed to be permanent. The room was filled with shades of green and accents of gold, white also decorating it. There was dressers that were a warm color of wood, shelves filled with what looked like different oils and such. Clint’s eyes scanned the room, observing it. It was quite relaxing compared to the hustle and bustle of the lab space. The queen sized bed in the middle of the room looked warm and inviting, but Clint stood his ground and didn’t move until told to do so. 

Loki had went over to the bed and sat down, stretching a bit and settling down. He pat the area next to him and spoke up. “Barton, come sit down. Take off your bow and arrows and place them on the table over there.” He pointed to a table near the dressers, and Clint did what he was told. He slid the pack off his back and placed them down with care before making his way over to the bed and sitting next to Loki, his hands resting on the bed on his sides. He kept his eyes on his master, waiting for what was to come next. 

“Now,” Loki placed a hand on Clint’s shoulder again, and the man glanced down at the hand before averting his attention back to the man before him. “You’ve been doing very well, Agent Barton.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Clint nodded slightly, getting a nod and a trademark smile which seemed more like a smirk from Loki in return. 

“You deserve a little something for your hard work,” Loki started, letting the hand on Clint’s shoulder go up to weave through the archer’s short hair. He didn’t flinch, letting the other practically pet him. 

“And what is that, sir?” Clint asked, blinking as he still maintained eye contact. 

“You’ll see, little hawk,” And Clint asked no more questions. He just let what happen, happen. Loki’s hand that was running through his hair traced down the side of his face and he felt the other’s index finger down the defined edge of his jaw and down to his neck. Loki’s fingertips brushed against the skin, and he could feel the mind controlled man tense a bit under the touch. He was trying to figure out what Loki meant in his mind, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when Loki had pulled his hand back and leaned back slightly. 

“Come here, sit on my lap and put your hands on my shoulders,” Loki demanded, though he seemed calmer than usual—for now. Clint, though he thought the order was a bit odd, he did what he was told and slid onto the god’s lap, placing his hands on the other’s leather-clad shoulders. The leather was cold under his hands, but it didn’t bother him in any way. “Tilt your head to the side, show me your neck.” And he did so. Another moment passed before he felt the other’s lips on his neck and his hands resting on his hips. The asgardian kissed in random spots on the man’s neck before focusing on one spot and sucking lightly at first. Clint relaxed a bit, his usually alert eyes closing slightly and his expression twisting up into one of a bit of confusion and content. 

Loki continued with the kissing and nibbling at the archer’s neck as one of his hands trailed down to grope his ass, and Clint couldn’t stop the low sigh that slipped past his lips; arching his back slightly and only making his body press against the god’s closely. He could feel Loki’s arousal even through his layers of clothing and his pants; sending a shiver up his spine as he realized this. His body was starting to heat up on its own accord, not being able to control the situation himself or do anything to prevent this. And a huge part of him didn’t want this to end so abruptly. 

Clint let out a surprised yelp as Loki bit down on his neck, feeling a tongue lapping at the spot after a few seconds. Loki’s hand on his ass massaged slowly, his other hand bracing him up so Clint didn’t fall back; tracing small circles with his fingers through the fabric of the man’s shirt. Slowly, Loki kissed up along Clint’s jaw and nibbled on the shell of his ear before he reached his mouth; capturing his lips in a gentle kiss at first. Loki didn’t instruct him anymore, he didn’t speak for the time being. Clint moved his lips against Loki’s; feeling the other’s tongue run along his bottom lip before pushing inside. Their tongues met and they tilted their heads, the kiss becoming deeper, more passionate and rough as every second passed. The god tasted surprisingly sweet to the archer, which only spurred him on. 

By now, Clint’s arms weren’t just resting on Loki’s shoulders. They were wrapped around him as if he was clinging on for life; his nails digging into the leather. He felt Loki’s hand still kneading at his behind, though he felt his other hand on his back come to the front; unzipping and undoing Clint’s top and working it off his shoulders. Clint pulled back for a moment to let it fall off his shoulders, falling to the floor with a dull thump that went un-noticed by the two of them. They went right back into position, lips connecting with the clashing of teeth and moving together feverishly. His hand that had undone his top trailed over the man’s muscular chest; letting his thumb ghost over one of Clint’s nipples. This elicited a gasp from him, his hips moving to grind against the god. 

Loki was pleased by the archer’s actions, and if he fell out of line he would only demand him to stay. He had a feeling there was no need for that. They were both panting and letting out groans of need as he felt Clint’s erection brush against his roughly through his clothes. Feeling that stripping out of his layers of clothing would hinder the two and cause trouble, Loki made his jacket and what’s underneath appear somewhere else in the room to deal with later with merely a snap of his fingers. Clint was a bit surprised when he felt skin against skin, but he had no problem with it at all. 

“Sir…” Clint’s breathing as ragged and he could barely form a sentence in his head to even say. Loki continued on, the man’s gasps and moans fueling him. His hand’s roamed his body, tracing along his abs and his strong arms; his index finger starting at the man’s collar bones and slowly going lower and lower until he hooked four of his fingers into the waistband of his pants. “Sir…please…” Clint bucked his hips, wanting to feel the god’s hand on his cock. Loki unbuttoned his pants expertly and pulled down the zipper, teasing him but first stroking him through his underwear. Clint continued with his gasps and pleas for the asgardian to continue; his head falling back before resting on Loki’s shoulder. 

After what felt like forever for Clint, he felt his underwear being pulled down and his member be surrounded by the warmth of Loki’s hand. He took his bottom lip in between his teeth and let his still glowing eyes practically close as he let out lewd, muffled noises. He felt like his body was on fire, and every touch felt like a burn. It was a pleasant feeling, addicting. As Loki’s hand worked at him, his mouth latched to Clint’s neck and shoulder; biting down and lapping at random spots to make an overload of sensations for the archer. Clint’s nails dug into Loki’s back, causing Loki to let out a growl at the feeling. It was painful, but the way it mixed with the pleasure was perfect. 

Clint could feel the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach. He was going to be come soon, but Loki didn’t want that just yet. His hand stroking the man’s cock slowed, rubbing his thumb on the slit of the tip. This made Clint shudder and nearly scream, extremely sensitive in that area. After a few more moments of teasing the slit, he had pulled his hand away and hooked his fingers in the hem of Clint’s pants and underwear; pulling them down. Clint complied with this, twisting so he could get them off, kicking off his shoes in the process. 

Feeling he needed to give his master something in return, he slid off of Loki’s lap, his hands resting on the god’s thighs as he spread them apart. Loki licked his lips and panted as he watched the archer’s hands work at the bindings of his pants, pulling the asgardian’s underwear down to expose him. Clint stared for a moment, taking in the sight the man’s cock, practically drooling. He reached forward and stroked it a few times, slowly, up and down. He then leaned forward and darted his tongue out to lick the head, focusing on the slit mainly. Loki let out a groan and threaded his fingers through Clint’s short light brown hair; getting a good grip and pulling slightly to press him down a bit. Clint seemed to have no problem with the pain that the god was inflicting on him. It seemed to only urge him on and make him continue. He would never admit this in any way, but he was a masochist. He loved to be handled rough, and the small part of his mind that was still him was pleased by all of this and not fighting back and wanting to rebel for once. 

In one fluid motion, he took Loki’s member into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down; hallowing his cheeks as he still stroked whatever he didn’t have in his mouth as he came back up. He took the god all the way down to the base, feeling him in the back of his throat and the salty taste satisfying his taste buds and making them buzz. Loki pulled the man back so just his head was in his mouth, watching him with clever forest green eyes. 

“Look at me, look up at me while you suck my cock. I want to see you,” Loki growled, demanding. Clint mumbled “Yes, sir,” But it was practically inaudible. His glowing teal eyes averted their gaze up to Loki’s green ones, locking and staying there. Even though his eyes were the usual teal color, they showed much emotion. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes clouded over in lust. If his pupils could be seen, they would be blown out and dark. 

“Yes, sir,” Clint did as he was told and locked eyes with the asgardian, continuing his ministrations. He lapped at the tip of Loki’s cock, the tip of his tongue tracing over the slit and tasting the god; a hum coming from the man above as he licked his lips. The sight before him was extremely arousing; his ‘little hawk’ on his knees and sucking him off, his glowing eyes staring back up at the other and his cheeks having a pinkish hue to them. Loki’s fingers were still tangled in the short brown locks, pulling the archer back and forth with each bob of his head a bit roughly. Even so, Clint didn’t even gag and took it entirely; his hand still stroking what he couldn’t handle on the way up. A smirk was plastered on Loki’s features from everything currently going on; suddenly pulling Clint’s hair to pull him away from his cock again, observing the man’s expression.

Clint’s lips were parted and shiny from spit and pre-cum, his cheeks still a light pink hue. His eyes were as they usually were, though his eyebrows were furrowed together in an unidentifiable emotion. It appeared as confusion and as if he was having an inner battle, but his chest was rising and falling quicker and his breathing was sparse. Loki chuckled at the sight, pulling a bit on Clint’s hair once more, earning a wince and gasp from him. 

“Get on the bed, on your back. Now,” Loki ordered, Clint instantly standing up and calmly making his way onto the regal bed; lowering himself onto his back, onto the soft silk sheets. He was trembling slightly, his breathing could be heard and small gasps sometimes escaped him. His mind was buzzing from all of the sensations, everything that he was receiving from this asgardian, He enjoyed the touches and strokes, part of him did. And another wanted to run. Running wasn’t an option at this point, he neither had the power nor ability at this moment. He would just stumble, and the god would just catch him before he escaped along with the help of his other human slaves. So Clint just lay there, eyes gazing over and landing on Loki, awaiting his next command. 

Loki stood up and strode over to the end of the bed with his hands crossed over his chest, that mischievous, trademark smirk still plastered on his features as his forest green eyes observed the man lying in the bed in front of him. He had many ideas for his ‘Little Hawk,’ and so little time. 

“Spread your legs,” Loki suddenly demanded, though Clint complied without protest and pulled his legs apart; exposing all of himself to his master. “Good boy, good,” Loki mused, taking a few long strides to the side of the bed before he took a seat on his knees near Clint; shuffling forward a bit so he was in between the archer’s legs. Loki ran his fingertips along the inside of Clint’s thighs, making the man arch slightly the touch and squirm slightly; his hands loosely gripping the sheets underneath him. The god continued with this, suddenly using his nails to scratch that unblemished skin, just breaking the skin and a little droplets of blood collecting in the small wounds. Clint cried out at that action, squirming slightly in his place, though not closing his legs or protesting. His lips were parted and his gaze was lower, resting on the god as he did all of this. 

Loki had leaned down to run his tongue over the scratches, lapping up the blood and placing rough kisses to the skin around them. He continued to roughly kiss and nip at the skin lower and lower before switching to the other side, repeating this action. Clint couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped him as he squirmed and writhed from the smallest of touches. It was like the god had a spell over him, for his body felt like fire and his mind was clouded with lust; the lust screaming over the other whispers and thoughts rushing at light speed through his mind. He succumbed completely to Loki, becoming putty in his hands and keening to every touch and caress. 

Clint could feel Loki’s hand tracing down his thighs yet again before one in particular went lower and the god’s thumb pressed against the archer’s entrance, making the man’s breath hitch. The thumb pressed in only a bit with only spit as a lubricant, teasing the submissive man. Clint struggled to make words, not wanting to talk and upset his master in any way or say something wrong. Suddenly the finger was pulled away, yet Clint still kept quiet until he felt two slick fingers ease into his entrance, pressing in rather quickly. Loki moved his fingers in as far as they could go, his gaze locked on Clint’s face, watching the emotions flicker over his usual appearance; plain with his lips pressed into a thin line with his back prostrate. Now pleasure and pain flicked across his features, his eyebrows furrowing together and his bottom lip in between his teeth; his glowing eyes screwing shut only to open slightly again heavily lidded. 

“Make some noise, moan my name, my little hawk,” Loki chuckled, shoving his fingers into Clint roughly, curling them slightly and hitting that one spot that made Clint see stars, his back arching as he let out a needy sounding moan. 

“L-Loki—ah—hah—“ Clint breathed, his hips moving slightly, wanting to feel more of that sensation, for Loki’s fingers to curl and hit that sweet spot. 

“Mm, there we go. Good boy,” Loki praised him, Clint continuing to allow a string of moans to escape him freely now, knowing he had the right to. The god’s fingers continued to move in and out of the archer’s entrance, sometimes stilling inside of the man and stroking over that one sweet spot, putting him on edge. Clint felt like he was going to come any moment now, though went he felt he was going to spend, Loki had pulled his fingers out with a lewd pop and scooted closer to Clint; grabbing him by the hips and pulling him close. 

Loki pressed the blunt head of his member against Clint’s entrance, which a bit more slicker than his fingers, pressing in slightly as he did with his thumb before; shallowly thrusting in and out to tease his slave and make him squirm under his touch. The archer moved his hips, wanting to feel Loki deep inside of him, trying to push back on the god’s cock. Loki chuckled at this action, a shiver of pleasure sparking up his spine. 

“Needy, are we, hm?” Loki mused, leaning down to bite and lick at Clint’s neck, sucking on the skin here and there hard to leave the skin dark with a bruise. He wanted to claim the slave for his own, even if he ended up snapping out of this mind control and getting back to his friends, he would always remember the caress of the god’s hand, the feeling of lips on his neck and biting down; nails grazing over his unblemished skin and fingers, cock deep inside of him for as long as he was living. Clint replied with a moan and what sounded like a “Please,” whispered under his breath, which Loki had caught with his sharp hearing, making him smirk all the wider. 

“Please what, hm? You must speak up,” Loki teased, the head of his cock pressed inside of Clint, making him all the more aroused and needy appearing. “Tell me what you desire, little hawk, tell me what you crave,” He snarled into the other’s ear, nipping at the shell of the ear; one of his hands tracing over the man’s stomach and tracing up to his chest. 

“Oh god, please—please, L-Loki, fuck—“ Clint paused for a moment to shudder, squirming when he felt Loki’s index finger and thumb roll one of his nipples between the two fingers, sending an shock of pleasure up his spine. “Fuck me, please. Oh god, Loki, Master—please-!” He begged, his voice breaking and moans escaping him in between his words. He had no sense of reason, nothing to stop him from doing any of this. He didn’t have the power to stop this even if he wanted it to, for Loki had an iron grip on his hip and was positioned between his legs; touching him in the most intimate ways and making the archer feel like he was a mess of nerves and pleasure. 

“Mm, there we go, that’s what I want to hear,” Loki chuckled, not giving any warning as he pushed himself all the way to the hilt inside of Clint roughly, Clint arching off the bed as a silent scream escaped his mouth; his breathing hitching in his throat and his eyes wide from the sudden intrusion. The god didn’t care if he was causing pain to the other, continuing his ministrations. He pulled out almost all of the way, observing the emotion of pain and pleasure flickering across Clint’s features before pushing all the way back inside as deep as he could go, pushing the man to his limit. Clint could feel the warmth raging in the pit of his stomach, his skin burning and Loki’s touches and roughness burning like fire and feeding the flame inside of him. Loki was scorching, as well, just the tips of his fingers against Clint’s skin making him feel like he’s going insane. 

There was no build up to the now rough, painful- yet still pleasurable- thrusts; Clint moving his hips along with the god to pull him in deeper, his legs wrapped around the other’s pale, slender body with his hands grasping the now mussed up deep green sheets tightly. The bed rocked with their movement, hitting against the wall and echoing through the room along with Clint’s whorish moans and Loki’s satisfied groans mixing with each other. Before Clint could even utter a word, he felt his orgasm crash down on him with such intensity that he nearly screamed, letting out a high pitched moan as he arched off the bed and threw his head back, his eyes closing as he spent; spilling over his stomach. Loki himself had come, tensing up and thrusting deep inside of the archer when he had clenched down on his cock; spilling his seed deep inside of the man. 

A few long moments passed before either of them moved or did anything, but Loki was the first. He pulled out of Clint, his breathing heavy along with Clint’s panting. Clint looked utterly debauched, his stomach covered in his own come and Loki’s seed seeping out of his entrance; drenched in sweat and his hair matted to his forehead. His bright teal eyes stared nowhere in particular and his body was limp against the tangled up covers of the luxurious bed. His spent, softening cock rest in between his legs; his legs still parted slightly showing the mess in between them. 

Loki smirked to himself for the work he has done as he stood up, snapping his fingers only for his own clothes to appear back on his body with himself cleaned up and looking as if he didn’t just ravish his most favorite slave. He had done the same to Clint, who didn’t jump or wince when he was cleaned or his clothes were suddenly back into his body. Even though he was supposedly clean, he could still feel stickiness against his stomach under his tight shirt and a dampness between his legs from Loki’s come. 

“Come, little hawk. Gather your bow and arrows. We have much work to get done,” Loki motioned Clint over with the wave of his index finger, and Clint did as told and picked up his arrows, slinging them over his shoulder securely before picking up his arrow in his right hand to carry along with him in case danger struck. 

“Yes, sir,” Clint nodded, following Loki out of the elegant room and back into the hallways. His expression was now blank again, ready to carry on orders once more; his lips pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows straight over his eyes in a stern position, his glowing eyes facing forward; though occasionally glancing over at the more dominant man. Before they knew it, they were back in the hustle and bustle of the lab area, going on about their duties. Clint was told to keep watch yet again, the stand in going back to their work on some sort of glowing liquid. And so, Clint’s mind was filled with thoughts of running again, to rebel and fight. Though, he had to protect his master and show him obedience and be loyal. So he stood there for as long as he was ordered to, his hands gripping his bow and his feet apart; his teal eyes scanning the lab for anyone out of line or doing something not acceptable. And Loki had walked away with the biggest smirk on his features, continuing on with his own duties.


End file.
